Love and Bonds
by SilverTiaraLove4ever
Summary: WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE HIDDEN WORLD IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN IT YET! What happened after all of the dragons were set free and Hiccup and Astrid married? Did the dragon riders stay together now that they were no longer dragon riders? How did the village survive in the middle of nowhere? This story will answer all questions and include both of Astrid's pregnancies.
1. Chapter 1

_**~Hiccup's Dream**_

* * *

_"You're right bud, it's time." Hiccup began. "I was so busy fighting for a world I wanted, I didn't think about what you needed." _

_Hiccup looked over at the white female light fury, her blue eyes dilating at little. _

_"You've looked after us long enough, it's time to look after yourselves."_

_Astrid felt her heart sink, sadness washing over her as she walked over towards her dragon. She ran her hand under Stormfly's chin until she reached her saddle straps. She snapped the saddle straps off, then pulled it over to the side until it fell to the ground. _

_"Oh Stormfly, my good girl." Astrid said, her voice cracking. _

_"Alright Grumpy, off you go." Gobber said sadly as he dismounted the saddle from his Hotburple. _

_"So long, you big ugly beast." Eret son of Eret said as he threw the saddle off Skullcrusher. "I'll miss you." _

_Along with their leaders, the rest of the village began to snap the saddles off their dragons' backs. Some dragons shook their bodies while others hugged their riders. _

_"Oh Cloudjumper." Valka said tearfully as she began to stroke his chin. _

_Tuffnut gently bumped his sister, who looked to be in complete despair. Barf held his head close to her as she closed her eyes, her shoulders slumped. _

_The village turned towards their chief, petting their dragons one last time. _

_Hiccup gently stroked Toothless as the attention was turned back on them. _

_"Go on Bud, lead them to the Hidden World." Hiccup said. "You'll be safe there, safer than you could ever be with me." Toothless purred, sadly looking at Hiccup. _

_"It's okay, I love you too, but I want you to be free." Hiccup said, hugging Toothless. He hopped back a few inches, looking at the other dragons, then back at Toothless.  
_

_"Our world doesn't deserve you, yet." He said.  
_

_Toothless gazed over at the light fury, then back at his now former rider. He stood up on his hind legs, wrapping his front claws around him so that he could hug him. Hiccup gently hugged his dragon back, tears flowing through his eyes. _

_Where man and dragon both stared into each others eyes, sadness, but freedom, could be seen. _

_"Go Toothless, go." Hiccup said, removing his hand away from his dragon. Toothless closed his eyes as he felt Hiccup's hand move from his face. He slowly opened his green eyes, staring at Hiccup. He smiled at his dragon, though tear streaks were clear on his face. _

_Toothless looked at the light fury, then gave a loud, commanding Alpha roar, spreading his wings wide and standing up on his hind legs. The other dragons roared back, standing up on their hind legs and flapping to copy their Alpha's movements.  
_

_The light fury purred at Toothless as she opened her wings to take first lead back to the Hidden World. She looked back, then continued forward into the open sky. Fishlegs gave Meatlug Fishmeat as all of the other dragons began to take off and follow after the light fury. _

_All of the villagers watched their dragons leave, tears coming to eyes, heads bowed. Gobber wiped a watery eye away as Eret son of Eret gave him a pat on the back. _

_Hiccup looked up overhead to watch the rest of the dragons leave with the others, but his focus soon fell on the night fury. The only dragon that remained with them. _

_Toothless looked back at Hiccup, and Hiccup gave him a reassuring smile. Toothless gave a small whimper, then he opened his wings and followed along with the rest of the dragons. _

_The villagers came to stand by Hiccup's side, and Hiccup smiled as one last tear fell from his eye. _

* * *

_Hiccup reached out his hands at Astrid's. She looked up and smiled at him before she reaching her hands into his. She smiled wider, nodding as Hiccup smiled back at her. Her blonde hair tumbled down her back, and her pink flower crown matched perfectly with her white and gold wedding dress._

_Gothi held a piece of cloth and began to wrap it around their hands before she touch the center with her staff. Gobber wiped away tears, knocking some flower petals onto the ground. _

_Hiccup and Astrid kissed tenderly as one shouted "TO THE CHIEF AND CHIEFTESS!"_

_The village began to cheer and Gobber threw the flowers in the air, and somehow Eret son of Eret caught them. Snotlout wiped a tear away then sniffed; however he quickly made a hard face so that it did not appear that he was crying. _

_Tuffnut grabbed Snotlout, holding him close into his chest. _

_"Come, cry into my full thick beard." He said. _

_Fishlegs began to hysterically cry, "Oh its so beautiful!" _

_"Gross.." Ruffnut said, looking to the side. _

_Fishlegs looked around for someone to hug, then bear hugged Ruffnut. She gasped with shock, then relaxed. _

_"Okay, you win." She said, hugging him back. "I like sensitive guys." _

_The cheering from the village continued as Hiccup and Astrid held hands and looked back at their people. _

_The dragon riders all gathered back together, Valka, Eret, and Gobber too, to the place where they set their dragons free. It had felt like forever since they had done so. _

_Astrid leaned against Hiccup as Hiccup passionately hugged her back, both of them looking into the sky.._

* * *

**Things you may not have known about The Hidden World.**

**1). Tuffnut has a different voice actor.**

**2). Toothless is engraved in the stone behind Hiccup and Astrid when they are getting married. **

**3). The Light Fury represents Astrid and Toothless represents Hiccup. **

**4). The Light Fury is a subspecies of the Night Fury. **

**5). Only Dragons can enter the Hidden World. A human must be riding a dragon to enter. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Narrator: Hiccup Haddock_

* * *

"_My name is Hiccup, great name huh? It's not the worse; parents believed that such a terrible name could frighten off gnomes and trolls. Not that our childish viking demeanor would do that anyways. You see, those vikings are stubborn, hard headed, and strong. They put a fight, stood their ground. They were warriors, not me though..  
_

_When I was younger, people always saw me as weak and timid. Worthless and scrawny. Could I blame them though? Yes, yes I could. They all sold me short, never treated me much as the heir to the Berk throne. Never treated me like the chief's son. _

_Why would they be so cruel to me though? Why would us vikings have to put up such a fight every day? Why did they all see me as weak and worthless? Dragons is your answer. The one and only answer. _

_Long time ago, dragons and humans were not such great friends. Fatal enemies to be exact. Dragons would raid the village, set it on fire, burned our houses to ashes, and take viking lives. Warriors were needed to fight off those great beast. Something that I wasn't. _

_I could barely lift an axe, let alone kill a dragon. A weak and pathetic viking like me was always told to remain inside and cower. Allow the bigger, stronger, better vikings to handle the dragons. Berk was a war zone. Kill or be killed was the only code we stood by. _

_However, everything changed on the night where I shot down a night fury. I was so proud of myself, I couldn't actually believe it. I tried to tell everyone that I took down a night fury, but nobody believed me. They started once again with their cruel jokes and their constant mocking. _

_Little did they know that me shooting down Toothless was the best thing that I could have ever done. _

_I'll save you time because the rest of the story seemed pretty much self explanatory. _

_Me and Toothless became the best of friends, and it was because of our actions why Berk and dragons could finally live together in pure harmony. Toothless was the reason why I actually had friends, and why the dragon riders came to be. _

_Together along with Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, we would find dragon hunters, free the captive dragons, and make those hunters pay. It was kinda our thing as dragon riders. We lived by the code that we would not harm or kill any dragons, no matter what. _

_Sounds fun right? It was, until our enemies started getting smarter._

_Have you ever heard of the famous dragon hunter, Grimmel the Grizzly? Yeah, this guy was a new kind of enemy. Smarter than all of our enemies from the past combined. He worked in mysterious ways, knew our move before we even knew it. Worse of all, he was the reason why Toothless was the last night fury. _

_He let a female light fury loose into Berk's woods, using her as bate so that he could get close to Toothless. He wanted to finish his work and kill the last night fury known to the world. We all fell for his trap, as you know, love is blind. _

_It took everything to defeat Grimmel, including our dragons. Once he was gone, we had to face the fact that dragons would never be safe in this world. This world would always have dragon hunters looking to kill dragons. To protect them, to finally live in peace, we had to set them free. _

_I remember that evening, the evening I let Toothless go. I still have dreams about it... It was a day that I could never forget. All my life, those dragons were around, enemies to friends.. But now, knowing that we have rid the world of dragons, how do you adapt? _

_How do you wake up to realize that your best friend is no longer by your side? How do you feel when you look up into the sky and realize that you have been grounded for the rest of eternity? How does it feel to know that just yesterday, you had everything, and then nothing the next?_

_It's a hard feeling to bare... And I won't lie to you and say that it wasn't._

_But I know what you are thinking now. What about the other former dragon riders? What happened? _

_Astrid has always been a warrior. She never truly relied too much on Stormfly, making her the one of the strongest people of Berk. Of course, she missed her dragon, but not as much as the other dragon riders.  
_

_Fishlegs, I would say that he the most hurt by it. He was the ultimate dragon lover, his power being dragon knowledge. Now, who was he? He couldn't teach the little kids of Berk the history of the dragons, for none of them believed in such "lies". Dragons is what finally made Fishlegs fit in; he had the worst time adapting to our new dragonless home. _

_Ruffnut and Tuffnut were finally quiet. Tuffnut was more concerned about growing a beard than missing his actual dragon. Ruffnut, on the other hand, has been trying to find a love interest. At first, it was Snotlout, then Eret son of Eret, but now there has been a lowkey relationship between her and Fishlegs. It wouldn't surprise me if they actually married. _

_Snotlout is the only viking that hasn't changed a bit. He is still cocky, he still tries to tell me what to do, he still states the obvious, and he still think that he's the most handsome viking on Berk. If I'm not mistaken, I would think that Snotlout would actually have a girlfriend. A female that had the same kind of mind like Snotlout. She felt as if she should be chieftess and instead of picking with me (because that's Snotlout's job), she picks with Astrid. No doubt, these two are a perfect match. _

_Sure. They are taking control of their own lives, but the question is, did the other friendships last? After I married Astrid, it was like the team just completely collapsed. Have you noticed a pattern here? At first, it was the dragon fighting and killing that brought us together. Then it was dragon riding and saving that kept our bonds tight, but now that they were gone... What now? _

_Who were we now that we were not dragon riders? _


	3. Chapter 3

Hiccup gently stirred as the bright sunlight shined on the left side of his face. He opened one eye, his blurry vision just barely catching a glance at the window. It was morning, sadly. He felt as if he hadn't slept at all.

He moved one of his hands, only to feel Astrid, his now wife. She slept curled up into his chest, his arms wrapped tight around her soft body. He slowly removed his hands off Astrid. She exhaled, then shifted away from him. She pulled the blankets tighter around her body.

Hiccup softly chuckled as he sat up in the bed and began to rub his eyes. He placed a hand over his mouth as he yawned, then stretched his arms out. Part of him wanted to just lay back down and forget about his chiefly life. For he longed to go back to how his old life was.

He used to have dragons; he used to have Toothless. Every day of his life was a fun, dangerous adventure. Rescuing dragons, battling new enemies, flying around in the endless, open sky, and having his best friends by his side.

Every since he set Toothless and the other dragons free, he has had the same dream. The dream with him saying goodbye to Toothless so he could be with his love life. It was the second most painful day in his life. His father dying being the first.

Then his dream would fast forward through time and skip to the day that him and Astrid married. It was a very blessed day, the cold snow laying upon the ground like a thick, white blanket. He was so happy that day that he couldn't even feel the icy wind.

He sighed as he remembered the good, old times. He missed them just as much as he missed his father. Though, he didn't want to sound ungrateful. Every since the dragons have been set free, they have been in peace. No dragon hunters, no raids, no attacks. This Berk was a place of full harmony.

He gently shook Astrid, pressing a warm kiss on her forehead.

"Astrid." He said quietly.

She didn't move.

"Astrid. Wake up."

She made a weird, but cute noise as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"No." He said kindly. "If I have to get up so do you."

"Is it morning already?" She whimpered.

"Yes, sorry I know you want more sleep." He said.

She groaned as she slowly removed the blanket from over her head. She sat up, stretching and rubbing her eyes. Hiccup looked down, back at her, and down again as she climbed out of the bed.

Her white night gown looked absolutely gorgeous in the sunlight, but he was trying his best not to look at her.

"Aren't you going to change?" She asked as she began to pick out her clothes.

"Oh!" He said, looking down.

He only had a shirt and a pair of shorts on. He felt for his metal leg, then placed it on. He lifted himself from off the bed, testing his leg to make sure he could walk correctly.

He walked over towards Astrid, pulling on his chief clothes as Astrid re-braided her marriage braids. She yawned, gently pausing to take a breath.

"You okay?" Hiccup asked, coming closer by her side.

"Yeah," She said closing her eyes. "Just tired."

"I know the feeling." He said.

He reached over to grab their boots, slipping his one on as Astrid took hers from him.

"Do I look okay?" She asked, her crystal blue eyes sparkling in the daylight.

"Absolutely beautiful."Hiccup said, kissing her on the cheek.

She blushed a little, staring longingly into his jade green eyes.

However, before anything else could happen, there was a loud knock on the door.

Hiccup sighed, allowing Astrid to walk out the door first. He followed close behind her, closing their bedroom door shut.

The loud knock continued followed by a loud voice.

"Hiccup! Hiccup! I know you are up! If not, GET UP!" The male voice shouted.

Astrid rolled her eyes, then looked back at him.

"We both know who that is." She said. "None other than Snotlout."

Snotlout sadly was the only dragon rider that stuck around after he married Astrid. And he hasn't changed a bit. The only difference is that his voice was just a little deeper.

Astrid opened up the door, revealing Snotlout and his girlfriend. A female who was just a little smaller than him with brown hair and blue eyes. She stood with her hands on her hips, eyeing Astrid, then smiling at Hiccup.

"Good morning to both of you." She said, her voice light and calm. "I simply had a few complaints I wish to let you know about."

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't so you might as well spit them out." Astrid snapped.

Hiccup bit his lip at Astrid, knowing that her and the female never truly got along.

"That is my future wife you are talking bad to Astrid. It's okay Nail, she'll come to respect us within time." Snotlout reassured.

"Respect, no Snotlout. I bet she would respect us as far as she could throw us." The female, now known to be Nail said.

"You got that right." Astrid said.

"Astrid, Astrid, Astrid." Hiccup said. "I'll handle this. You can go make your rounds and I'll meet up with you. Sounds like a deal?"

She nodded, giving a sharp look at Nail before walking away.

"Honestly Hiccup, you have a terrible choice in women." Nail said.

"What is it Nail?" He said stepping out his house and closing his door.

"Walk with me and I'll explain." She said.

Snotlout, Nail, and Hiccup began to walk through the village, villagers greeting them and waving as they walked by.

"Chief, I know this might be hard to answer." Nail began. "But what in Thor's name were you thinking when you took us all the way out here?"

"Yeah!" Snotlout agreed. "The world doesn't know about us anymore, great right?"

"Uh yeah?" Hiccup questioned.

"WRONG!" Snotlout said.

"We have been cut off from the entire world, including trade ships. Our provisions will not last much longer. We were lucky to be able to survive this long with what we have." Nail said.

"We have no way of travel, we don't have our dragons, and we are about to have no food!" Snotlout said.

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. It was a sad case to admit, but the village was running low on supplies. They needed more resources.

"Hiccup, darling I know you must have thought that it was smart to fly to the end of the world, but now if we do build a boat or something, it will take too long to find some trade ships." Nail said.

"You need to do something soon, cause vikings be hungry." Snotlout said.

"Okay, you guys are right." Hiccup said.

"I love being right." Snotlout said.

"I'll work something out." He said.

"Thank you Hiccup. Have a great day." Nail said.

Nail walked away with Snotlout, leaving Hiccup all alone to think. What could he do to help trade and gain resources. He thought for a second.

After a few short minutes, he gasped.

"I know!" He said, dashing off to find Astrid.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Hiccup finally found Astrid, it was sun high. She was standing on the peak of the cliff where they set their dragons free. Her blonde braids swaying in the wind as she held herself. She looked up into the blue sky, the white clouds streaking across.

"Hey Astrid." Hiccup called, coming closer towards her.

She turned around, a kind and greeting smile on her face.

"Hey." She said.

He stood by her, following her gaze upwards.

"Don't you ever miss riding your dragon?" She asked. "Being able to be free, touch the sky.. It was, amazing."

"Of course I do Astrid," Hiccup said, gently pulling her closer towards him. "I miss it more than anything."

She rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes bright and calm.

"What do you think they are doing right now?" She asked.

"Being dragons," He joked. "Flying around, maybe play fighting."

Astrid giggled at him, then sighed.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"It's just that." She said. "Don't get me wrong, I love the peace and harmony. But things are just.. a little boring that's all."

"I know what you mean." Hiccup said. "I long for some action now and then, but it doesn't seem like we are going to get any time soon."

There was an awkward silence between them. Hiccup used his other hand to scratch the back of his head, then clear his throat.

"Not to ruin anything." He said.

Astrid looked up at him.

"But, there actually is a problem we need to address." He said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"We are running low on food and supplies. But we are too far out for any trade ships to come."

"Meaning that we will have to go and get it ourselves." She said. "But that could take days. Ships don't move very fast."

Hiccup thought for a second, then gasped.

He gently released Astrid, then began to make his way down the slope back towards the village.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked, turning around. "Hiccup where are you going?"

"To Gobber's workshop." He called back.

"Wait what? Why?" She asked.

Hiccup didn't answer her. Sighing, Astrid raced back down the cliff until she caught up with her husband.

* * *

Hiccup laid out a scroll and began to designing his idea to Astrid.

"So, now that all the dragons are gone, there's no need to use heavy dragon proof ships." Hiccup said. "So we have no reason to use any kind of metal. The lighter the ship is, the faster it will move. Also, smaller ships are more navigable and move quicker than larger ships."

Hiccup sketched out his idea, Astrid looking over his shoulder and nodding.

"I think that the sail should be downwind for the extra support." He said, drawing a downwind sail.

"No," Astrid said. "It we raise the sail upwind and get it at the perfect degree, we can get up to 20% more speed."

She erased the previous sail, drawing a sail that was upwind.

Hiccup nodded.

"Good idea. Now, we just need to find some people to cut down the trees for the ships and build it." Hiccup said.

"I could round up some villagers. Maybe even a few former dragon riders." Astrid suggested.

"It has been a while since I've talked to any of them other than Snotlout." Hiccup said.

He rolled up the scroll and handed it to Astrid.

I'll make a copy of this while you are getting some extra help."

She gently took the scroll from him, gave him a small kiss on the forehead, and stared tenderly into his eyes. He blushed a little before pulling her closer to kiss her deeply on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her slender back while Astrid cupped the sides of his face.

They both closed their eyes, Hiccup's breath cool on Astrid's forehead. She felt an odd tingling as Hiccup held her tighter. She felt his hands drift lower, past her back on to her hips. She groaned, exhaling hard.

Before they could continue, there was a loud thud followed by things falling.

"Darn kids. What part of don't touch my stuff did they not understand." A male voice said.

Astrid slowly moved away from Hiccup, her face looking flushed. Hiccup lowered his eyes, then gave a small smile. Both of them knowing what would have happened if Gobber hadn't returned.

Astrid kissed Hiccup one last time before walking out of the workshop. Gobber looked at Astrid, clearly confused.

"What were you two lovebirds doing there?" He asked.

"Just working out some ideas." Hiccup called from the inside.

"You become chief and end up having no respect for anyone else." Gobber said, walking away.

Hiccup gave an embarrassed laugh, then continued working on the copy.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Early the Next Morning_**

* * *

"Okay," Hiccup shouted. "I appreciate all of you being here this morning. As all of you may know, we are running very low on resources. But this ship design will help with everything."

Hiccup opened up the scroll, showing it off from the left side to the right. Villagers oohed and ahhed at the constructive, detailed masterpiece of a sketch on the scroll. Hiccup turned to look at Astrid, her eyes shining in the sunlight as she stood close by his side. He handed the scroll over to her, then took a deep breath.

"As you can see from the design, we need a sturdy, fast ship that can move swiftly across these open waters, but will hold a lot of materials. The under deck needs to be tougher than the over deck, and we need to keep the amount of people on the ship limited. More people means more weight which means less speed. Sails need to faced upwind and turned by 20 degrees. That will help us have the most amount of speed."

There were agreeing positive murmurs from the team, followed by cheering. Hiccup gave a sigh of relief, for he was expecting at least one person to argue with his idea. Everyone was being pretty reasonable, for now.

"Alright, if you guys are ready, then Astrid will divide everyone up into groups." Hiccup said, glancing at his wife.

She smiled as the team held their hands high, proving that they were ready.

"Alright!" Astrid said. "You, you, you, you, you and you, cut down as many trees as possible and bring it towards the lowest part of the island. Okay, Nail, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs, you are with me and Hiccup. Everyone else begin to empty out crates and boxes and find as much rope as possible. Go!"

The vikings spread out across the island, following orders as their chieftess commanded. The former dragon riders all came forward towards Hiccup and Astrid. Nail eyed the rest of them, but gave a polite and humble smile at Hiccup and Astrid.

"So, what are we doing?" Snotlout asked.

"We are building boats duh." Ruffnut said.

"I know that! You think I didn't know that?" Snotlout snapped.

"Don't be angry Snothat." Tuffnut said. "Not everyone can have a full, luscious, thick beard like me."

"You realize that is your hair tied into a knot on your face right?" Fishlegs asked.

"It is no such thing!" Tuffnut asked. "Shhh, don't listen to them beardy. You are just as real as my love for yaks."

Tuffnut began to caress his "beard" soothing it like a mother would a baby.

"I don't even know where this conversation went." Astrid said to Hiccup.

"Uh, me neither." He said. "Okay, we are going to make the sails. Since we don't have the usual sail material, we will use cloths and a light wool."

"So we're killing sheep?" Ruffnut asked, tilting her head to the side a little.

"No! Who would do such a terrible thing?" Fishlegs asked.

"And you guys used to be friends?" Nail asked. "The kids on Berk get along better than you guys do."

"They are just failing to accept how handsome I am." Snotlout said his future wife.

"Ugh, and you are just as random as they are retarded." Nail said. "I mean, yes. You are very handsome. The most handsome man on Berk. And none of you are retarded."

She gently touched Snotlout's cheek, staring sweetly at him. Astrid eyed Nail, her body heating up a little, but then she just shook her head and sighed.

"Gross, love." Tuffnut said. "The only eyes of love I have is for you Beardy."

Tuffnut began to attempt to smooch at his hair, fluttering his eyes prettily.

"Okay, ew." Snotlout said.

"I wish I could unsee that." Hiccup said.

"We have wasted enough time already." Nail snapped. "Let's go and get this wool and cloths before those mutton heads I mean villagers are done."

Nail led the way towards the sheep pens, the rest of the dragon riders in tow.

* * *

"Woah, who knew that sheep could shed so much?" Fishlegs said.

He gently touched the fluffy pieces of white wool, gathering it together.

"They usually shed off their winter coats, meaning that we came at the right time." Astrid said, looking up into the spring sun.

"Good thing that we have a good bit of sheep, how much do we need for the sails?" Ruffnut asked, a small amount of wool in her hand.

"Way more than that." Astrid said.

"Ugh, but it took me forever to find this." Ruffnut complained.

"Ruff, we have been in these pens for 5 minutes!" Fishlegs said.

"So, 5 minutes too many." She said, crossing her arms.

"Why are you so lazy?" Snotlout asked. "It's not like this is manual labor. I know what that is."

"Snotlout, your fat isn't muscles." Ruffnut snapped.

"Who are you calling fat?!" Snotlout sneered.

"Oh Thor," Hiccup said.

"Guys," Nail said. "This isn't the time to be arguing about weight. We have a job to do, now we do it. It doesn't seem like staying together will help because you are all at each others throats, so maybe each one of you should take a different side of the pen."

"Sounds, reasonable." Fishlegs said.

"Honestly," Nail said. "Fishlegs, you and Ruff can cover that side of the pen. Me and Snotlout will stay here, and-"

"I'm with Beardy!" Tuffnut said.

"Okay, Tuffnut is with his _facial hair._" Nail said, rolling her eyes. "And your _leaders_ can stand by and look over to make sure you guys are gathering enough and redeem you of your task when they _think_ so."

As told, the dragon riders split up to gather wool in their own section of the pen while Astrid and Hiccup overlooked the riders.

Hiccup gave a thankful nod at Nail, and she smiled back in return. Astrid huffed, crossing arms. Hiccup gently nuzzled the top of her head, then held her close.

"Good thing Nail stepped in." Hiccup said to Astrid.

"Yeah, good thing." She said, sounding unconvinced.

"What is with you?" Hiccup asked softly. "Why do you hate her so much?"

"Its not that I hate her." Astrid said. "I just don't trust her. She seems sneaky."

"Sneaky?" Hiccup questioned. "How?"

Astrid gave him an irritated look, then sighed.

"I don't know, just something about her isn't right." Astrid said.

"Just give her a chance." Hiccup kissed her gently. "If she likes Snotlout, then certainly-"

"Certainly there is a problem." Astrid snapped, cutting him.

"I wasn't going to say that." He said.

Astrid simply shook her head.


	6. Chapter 6

It took until mid-evening for everyone to finish their tasks that they were assigned. The vikings who volunteered in the trade ship building waited patiently as Hiccup and the gang came to the bottom of the island with wool and cloths.

The strongest men, picked by Astrid, were able to cut up about 30 trees, some being thicker and wider than others. The second team was able to find many empty crates for supply and maybe a little too much rope. The teams all seemed to work perfectly together.

Except theirs.

"Give it here!" Ruffnut shouted.

"No! We need it for the sail!" Fishlegs shouted back.

"I stole that wool fair and square!" She said. "Therefore it is mine!"

"Ruffnut you muttonhead, you didn't steal it!" Snotlout said.

"Did those sheep say we could have it?!" Ruffnut asked.

"No," Fishlegs said. "But that doesn't mean-."

"Then it's stolen and it is mine!" Ruffnut shouted.

She took some wool out of the pile that they picked, then hugged it dearly.

"Oh soft wool, I'll never let you go again." She cooed.

"Tuffnut! Get your sister before I do!" Snotlout shouted.

He turned around, only to see that Tuffnut was not with them. He searched around, shoving some vikings out the way, then gave a loud huff.

"You know what I don't care." He said as he gave up. "Not anything to me."

Hiccup winced as he listened to the former dragon riders bicker and argue. They were acting like little kids, and it was like none of them liked each other anymore!

"Hiccup," Astrid said. "We have to do something. Say something. We will never get anything done if they are at each other's throats all the time."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head, then cleared his throat.

"Okay, everyone stop!" Hiccup said, his voice echoing a little.

The dragon riders stopped, all of them looking at him.

"Okay, you guys are here to help. Not to kill each other. Not to argue with each other. Nothing! Just help us build these trade ships, then you are free to go do whatever and never see each other again. Okay? Sounds like a plan?"

Ruffnut sneered at Fishlegs, dropping her wool.

"Fine," She sighed.

"Thank you." Hiccup said. "Now, lets get started. We'll work until sunset, then pick up where we left off in the morning."

With that, all the volunteered villagers grabbed some tools and began to help work on the trade ships.

* * *

Astrid and Hiccup paced around the workers, checking to make sure that they were doing everything right and helping some along the way. It was clear to see that the only two vikings that stayed together were Snotlout and Nail. They worked the best together, and as much as they hated to admit it, they were getting the most work done. At least, compared to the other dragon riders.

Sunset came quick however; before they knew it, it was time to allow the villagers to rest and regain their strength. Hiccup called time, and he watched all the sweaty, brazen vikings depart back to the village.

Nail and Snotlout stayed behind to organize a few more things and put the wool into some crates so it wouldn't blow away overnight. Once they finished, Nail told Snotlout to go on back to the hut and she would be there in a few minutes.

Just as Snotlout left, Nail was right there in Astrid's and Hiccup's face, her smile calm and greeting.

"I would like to have a word with you Hiccup. If you don't mind." She said, her voice light and sweet.

Astrid scowled at her, crossing her arms. Hiccup looked at his wife in a painful way, and gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"Maybe you should head back home. I can handle this." He said.

"No way I'm leaving you all alone with her." Astrid said. "I know your game Nail! I don't buy the fake innocence and sweetness."

Nail looked at her in a confused way.

"Astrid, go back to the village, now please!" Hiccup said.

Astrid could hear his voice tensing up, making her step back.

"Okay fine." She said.

She turned on her heel and left. Hiccup could hear her muttering something under her breath, but he couldn't make out what it was.

"What does she have against me?" Nail asked Hiccup.

"I don't know," Hiccup said. "But don't worry though. She acts like that when it comes to meeting someone new."

Nail nodded.

"Maybe she just doesn't know her place yet. But I'm sure she'll find it. As chieftess, she should have respect for all villagers."

"And you are entirely right." Hiccup agreed. "No matter how unreasonable or mean a villager might be, the leaders must always look out for them."

Nail smiled.

"Now, what did you want to talk about?" Hiccup asked.

"Walk with me please, and I'll explain." She said.

As Nail and Hiccup began to make their way back to the village, Nail began to speak.

"I know that you and Astrid have just gotten married and that everything is still so new." She said. "But don't you think its time to take an extra step?"

Hiccup eyed her, a look of wonder spreading across his face.

"What do you mean by an extra step?" He asked.

"Doesn't Berk need a heir, a heir to the throne?" She asked.

Hiccup paused, then looked down.

"Are you suggesting?" He asked.

"When will you and Astrid have a baby?" She asked. " I mean, I understand that things might not be the best right now, due to our lack of provisions and supplies, but I doubt that we can sail out to get materials every single day. If you plan ahead, you can go and pick up some baby stuff during each sail out."

Hiccup's face looked pale. It was like Odin himself had just struck him down.

"Hiccup? Are you okay?" Nail asked. "Oh please don't die. I'll never hear the end of it from Astrid."

"No, I'm very much alive." Hiccup said. "It's just that, well I never thought too much about it."

"Hiccup, nobody can live forever." She said.

"I know that, but." He said.

"It's for Berk's future, Astrid and your future. Can't you see?" She said.

Hiccup remained quiet.

"Listen, everyone is drifting off, becoming more hostile, being mean. Everything. Maybe a baby, a celebration is what Berk needs. Something that will bring us together and unite us once again."

Hiccup nodded, his jade green eyes staring into Nail's brown ones.

"What you say, makes a lot of sense. But I don't think me and Astrid are ready, not yet." He said.

Nail placed a hand on his shoulder.

"This is for Berk's future." She said. "I hope you will reconsider."

Hiccup nodded as the two of them walked back into the village. The pale white moon shining brightly in the sky.

"I guess this is where we break off. Thanks for the talk, have a good night chief." Nail said.

Hiccup waved goodbye to Nail as she went off towards the western side of Berk where her and Snotlout's hut was.

Hiccup gave a deep sigh, Nail's words spinning around in his head. A baby? Was he ready for this? It would be a good time to have one, saying that Berk is now a place of peace. Nobody knew where they were, they were completely hidden from the world. It would be the safest time to have a baby. But would Astrid agree?

Hiccup walked back to his hut, only to be greeted by Astrid in front of the door. She sat on the steps in front of their home, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight. Hiccup felt a warm, fuzzy feeling just looking at her.

"So," She said as he made his way up the stairs. "What did she have to say this time?"

Hiccup bit his lip, and looked at Astrid with a vulnerability that she has never seen before.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"I need to talk to you, now." He said.


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid gave a nervous look at Hiccup as she followed him inside their house and up into their bedroom. Astrid felt her heart pace quicken; it wasn't like Hiccup to be so ominous about anything.

What had Nail gone and said this time?

When they made it to their bedroom, Astrid took a seat on the bed as Hiccup closed the door and sat down beside her.

"Is everything okay?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." Hiccup said. "I just wanted to ask you about something."

Astrid gave him an unbelieving look, but nodded.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice calm and alluring.

"Have you ever thought about our future?" He asked.

Astrid looked down at the floor, then back up at Hiccup.

"Of course I have." She answered. "Me and you will be strong, smart leaders. Nothing will be able to-."

"That's not what I meant." He said, cutting her off.

"It's not?" She questioned.

"No," Hiccup said.

He could feel his face heating up, his entire body to be exact. How was he supposed to ask such an awkward question?

"I mean, we won't be around to protect Berk forever." Hiccup said. "Once we are gone, we will have to leave Berk in the hands of someone else. And I don't mean Snotlout."

Astrid gave him a puzzled look; she did not know where Hiccup was going with this. Not even the slightest clue.

Hiccup scratched his head as Astrid kept quiet, though he couldn't tell what kind of quiet this was. The quiet where she had no idea what he was talking about or the quiet that she didn't agree with the idea at all.

"Um, so uh. I mean if you're not ready yet I understand." He blurted out.

"Ready for what?" Astrid said.

_"C'mon Astrid act like you have some common sense for 10 seconds please." Hiccup thought. _

Suddenly, Astrid gave a loud gasp, and Hiccup felt his heart drop deep into his stomach. He wondered if he had said that out loud. Either way, he most likely got his wish.

"You mean, kids?" Astrid whimpered.

Hiccup nodded. Yep, he definitely got his wish.

"I mean, yes I would like to have some kids but if you aren't ready then I'm not going to force you to. I would never do that. I don't want you to feel pressured or -."

Hiccup was cut off by Astrid planting a sweet kiss on his lips.

Hiccup widen his eyes with shock, then gently closed them as Astrid pulled him closer towards her. Slowly, they parted. Astrid was blushing slightly as Hiccup gave a loving sigh.

"What was that for?" He asked kindly.

"Because I've always wanted to have kids." Astrid said. "I was just waiting for you to bring it up first. I thought that I would have to wait ages."

Hiccup felt his heart soar out of his stomach and right into his throat. He ran a hand through his hair, his excitement very clear on his face.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Astrid nodded eagerly.

"When do you want to start trying?" He asked.

Astrid kissed him gently on the lips, then smiled.

"I want to start trying now."

* * *

**WARNING: THIS PART CONTAINS THE FULL HICCSTRID LEMON! **

Hiccup blew out the small fires that illuminated their room, the area falling darker and darker until the only light that was left was the magical light from the moon. The pure, shimmering, pale rays reflected onto the wooden floor boards and shined on the bed.

He doubled checked to make sure that their bedroom door was closed all the way before coming back near Astrid. She gave a passionate, warm smile as Hiccup laid down next to her. Her heart thumped hard against her chest, as if it at any moment it would just soar out of her body.

Hiccup turned to look at Astrid, his jade eyes not leaving her her for a second. They hadn't even begun and he already felt hard. For so long he has longed for this. For as long as he could remember. He wanted this more than anything. He could finally be able to make love to Astrid Haddock.

Astrid leaned in close to Hiccup, her delicate eyes closing as she pressed her lips against her husbands. Hiccup gently closed his eyes and kissed her back with the same amount of energy. He cupped her cheek tenderly and held her as close as he could to him. He could just imagine all the pleasurable things that were going to happen tonight, and he just couldn't wait.

Careful not to break the kiss, Hiccup grabbed Astrid's waist and laid her on top of him. She gave a small moan as she felt him wrap his arms around her slender body, a wonderful, warm feeling burning inside of her. She nipped the bottom of his lip, her breath getting harsher.

For what seemed to be an eternity, the two finally parted. Hiccup drew in a few breaths before shuddering with pleasure. Astrid kissed the top of her husband's forehead, then began to speak.

"Hiccup," She said, her breath light. "I want you now. I want you more than anything in this world. Do it, take me please."

Hiccup felt his heart race as he looked at her. Astrid's eyes were putting him into a lustful, sexy trance. One that he could not ignore. He knew his love for her was far, but now he was about to see it reach beyond limits. There was nothing that was going to stop him now.

"I want you badly too." He said.

With these words, Astrid moved on top of Hiccup and both of them began to undress each other. Hiccup helped guide Astrid's shirt over her head, then tossed it over onto the floor. She grabbed her waist, then began to slide her skirt and her leggings down her body until it crumbled to the floor. She looked at Hiccup, then blushed. Her fingers twirling around in his short auburn hair.

Hiccup nearly felt his heart stop as he stared at his beautiful wife. It was like looking at a Goddess, just seeing her in her silky white bra and her underwear. He gazed at her each and every curve, her flawless shape, and her hairless skin. She was the jewel of his eyes. He bit his lip, feeling parts of him growing impatient.

Hiccup sat up, then pressed his lips against hers again, sinking into this blissful moment. Astrid moved her body so that she could straddle Hiccup while she ran her hands up in down his shirt. Without parting, Astrid grabbed his shirt, then slowly began to slide it over his head and threw it along with her discarded clothes. Hiccup moaned as she broke the kiss and ran her fingers up and down his toned chest.

Hiccup laid back down, Astrid's soft stomach resting upon his half way naked body. She played and rubbed around his pants, making Hiccup moaning, his eyes closing. She teased him, touching _something_ in his pants. He gently used his hand to guide her head downwards, Hiccup's body lifting up some.

Finally, Astrid pulled down Hiccup's pants and tossed them towards the ground. Her eyes glued on his thick bulge in his boxers. She felt a tingling sensation just looking at it.

Hiccup gave a slight grin, softly rubbing his bulge to Astrid's delight.

"Is m'lady satisfied?" He asked in a flirtatious voice.

"I will be when I see you with those off.." Astrid said, a calming smirk on her face.

Without hesitation, Hiccup pulled his boxers down, allowing them to slide quickly past his thin thighs and his legs. He quickly discarded them to the floor along with the other scattered clothes, then drew a deep breath.

Astrid stared at Hiccup's member like a deer at headlights. It was so... _big...and long.. _She felt her body shudder with pleasure as she began to allow her mind roam. All she could think about was all the wondrous things Hiccup would do to her.

Stunned by her silence, Hiccup looked tentatively at her.

"Um.. are you..?" He said in a soft voice.

"Yes, Gods yes." Astrid said.

Hiccup smiled, then cleared his throat in an exaggerated way.

"I believe that you are still overdressed for the occasion."

Astrid looked at him, batting her eyelashes playfully.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. We only have all night."

With those words, Astrid grabbed her silky straps of her bra, and slowly began to slide them down her arms and the sides of her stomach until it was no longer on her body. She up at Hiccup, then looked down as she quickly pulled her underwear down and tossed them aside. She drew a quiet breath before staring up at her husband. To her happiness, Hiccup had completely dropped his jaw.

Hiccup stared at her, his mouth fixed in to a thin line as he looked at his breathtaking wife. It was as if seeing beauty like never before. He thought that she was pretty _with_ clothes on. Seeing her completely naked... It was like a dream come true.

Astrid gave a soft chuckle, then moved over to kiss him once again. He captured and sealed his lips against hers as he felt his body fall back on the bed, Astrid's body directly on his.

She tangled her fingers through his hair, drawing deep and cool breaths. Hiccup held her back, hugging her against his own body. It was like the world was crumbling away, only leaving him, Astrid, and a very hot desire.

Before they could continue, Astrid pulled back and looked at Hiccup. Her eyes searching his for longing.

"Hiccup.." She whispered.

"Yes, my love?" He whispered back.

"I'm tired of waiting." She said. "Take me now. Take me rough and hot."

Hiccup nodded, then kissed her one last time.

"As m'lady wishes." He said.

With those words, Hiccup switched places with his wife, planting her against the sheets and kissing her head. Hiccup began to butterfly kiss her, starting from her head, and moving down towards her neck, her stomach, and then to a place between her thighs.

Shakily, Astrid parted her legs, but Hiccup teased her instead. He began to trail his kisses back up her body, using his hands to rub and caress her thighs.

"_Ooooohhh Hiccup... go..lower...ooooohhhhhhhhh..." She breathed. _

Doing as his love commanded, Hiccup began to kiss lower until he was back near her region. As he breathed on it, Astrid felt her back arch and her body tingle.

"_Just do it Hiccup.. lick it..kiss it... make it yours..." Astrid moaned. _

Hiccup shot her one last look before he parted his mouth and stuck his tongue into her opening, making her scream with pleasure.

**"OOOOOHHH!" ** She shouted. She felt her legs quiver as Hiccup placed his entire face near her private, pushing his tongue as far as he could inside her.

**"OOH! Yes! _Hiccup! Oooooo... Yessss..." _**She said.

She placed her hand on the back of Hiccup's head as he continued to swirl his tongue around her private. She felt a wave of ecstasy wash over her as her pleasure began to drown out her moans.

"**AHHH! OOOOOOHHHHH! OOOOOOOO!" **She said with full delight.

Before she knew it, the pleasure was too much for her to bare. She suddenly felt a tidal wave of pleasure, like she was about to burst at any second.

"_Oooooooohhhhhhh! Hicccupppp! I think...I think..."_

Her words came out too slow, however. She spilled her liquid, feeling the lips of her vagina open and close quickly as her whole body jerked.

Hiccup, greedily, licked up all her warm juicy as Astrid closed her eyes. She shivered, but not from the cold of their room.

After a few more seconds, Hiccup removed his face from her private. He gave her a sneaky look, then spit down on his large member. He masturbated himself for a few seconds before slapping his penis against her private a few times.

"_Hiccup.." _Astrid sweetly moaned.

She used her hand to touch his private, but he did not enter her.

Hiccup decided to run a quick experiment: how long could she hold back until she just begged? Well, now he was about to find out.

He pressed the tip of his private in her, then quickly pulled out. Then he began rub his penis along the sides of her opening, making her entire body tense up.

_"Ooooooooooo...Hiccup..." _

"Yes?" He said.

"_Do it.." She whined. "Put it inside me. It will please me!" _

_"By all means." Hiccup said back. _

Hiccup pushed himself inside her, causing sharp breaths from Astrid. She gripped the sheets to the bed, her body tensing and relaxing at the new feeling.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine.." She lied. "Keep going."

Fooled by her lie, Hiccup pulled out, then pressed himself in harder. Astrid closed her eyes and tilted her head back as pain turned into pleasure.

"_Ooooohhhh..." _Hiccup moaned as he lowered himself against her body.

"_Yesss! Yes! Yess! Hiccup...Ooooooooooohhhhhhhh..." _She moaned as Hiccup began to increase tempo.

His naked body moved under hers easily as they began to move in perfect harmony. Their hips bucked and bumped together as if they were one. Their bodies were sticking together as the room became hotter, and hotter. Their ragged breath was warm against each other.

Before they knew it, they were both at their peak. Hiccup felt his body shudder along with Astrid's, both of them could burst at any given moment.

"Oh gods... _Oh Gods!" Hiccup moaned. "Astrid! I'm about to-I'm about to-.."_

_"Oooooohhhh Me too!" Astrid shouted. _

_"Astridddddddd!" Hiccup shouted, as if he wanted the whole world to hear as he spilled his hot sperm inside her. _

_"Hicccuppppppp!" Astrid shouted as well, her fluids mixing in with Hiccup's. _

Hiccup gently pulled out, taking deep, harsh breaths as he rolled away from Astrid's body. Astrid sighed as she felt the world around her come back. Back to see the walls of her room and the moon still shining through the window.

"That was..." She breathed.

"Incredible?" Hiccup guessed.

"That and more." Astrid said as she snuggled into his chest.

"I love you." He said, taking her in his arms.

"I love you too." She said, giving Hiccup a small kiss.

Together, both of them fell asleep, perfectly happy with the haven they have found.


	8. Chapter 8

Hiccup woke up late the next morning, but only because of the instinct shouting and yelling of the villagers outside. Ignoring the fact that he naked from last night, he jumped up and looking out the window. To his horror, all he saw was two crowds of yelling vikings.

He quickly threw on some clothes before tossing the blanket off Astrid and shaking her bare body to awake her from her slumber.

"Astrid! Get up! Now!" Hiccup said, his voice cracking and sounding desperate.

She groaned as she turned to her left and reached for the air, thinking that was blanket was still somewhere on the bed.

"Hiccup?" She whined. "Let me sleep.."

"No!" He shouted, though he didn't mean to. "You have to get up now."

Astrid yawned, then curled her body up; her soft breath was rising and falling. She proved to Hiccup that was not about to get up.

Abandoning his wife, Hiccup dashed out the bedroom door and raced down the stairs. His heart was beating fast and his hands trembled. What was going on?

He reached his front door and swung it open, only to flooded by shouts, screams, and war threats. He stepped out of his house, looking around at what has become of his once peaceful home.

He moved quickly down the array of stairs that led up to his house and stared wide eyed at the chaos zone. He didn't know who was saying what, nor did he know what was going on. Yet the conversations seemed even more confusing.

"It's all your fault!" One shouted.

"No! It isn't!" Another screamed.

"This wouldn't be happening if we never left our old island! New Berk Sucks!" An elderly man shouted.

"That's no way to speak of your home." Said a gentle voice.

"Forget this home! I wish I could have burned along with the rest of Old Berk!" Another shouted.

Hiccup felt his ears grow hot. He was over 1000% sure that they were red. He could feel his muscles tensing up, his mind prancing around with questions. Usually Astrid could break this up in less than half a second, but he knew that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

"Okay, everyone that is ENOUGH!" Hiccup shouted, his eyebrows furrowed and his voice harsh.

His words traveled like a sound wave; everyone grew quiet in less than a heartbeat. They stared blankly, yet fiercely at their chief, tension very clear in the air.

"Okay, what is going on?!" He demanded.

Suddenly, everyone erupted into furious shouts and yells. Some even daring to hit others.

"Oh my Gods!" Hiccup said. "ONE of you tell me what happened! One! No more than that!"

Everyone fell quiet as Nail made her way through the crowd.

"I feel as if I should be the one to tell you." She said smugly.

"Go on." He said.

"While I was _hoping_ that you took into consideration of our little talk yesterday evening, it seems as if raiders came and took everything. We have nothing. No food, barely any clothes, we are lucky that our homes are still standing."

"Raiders?" Hiccup questioned.

"It seems as if it may be so, my chief." Nail said.

"But.." Hiccup felt his stomach turn.

He had a bad feeling that those raiders literally could have been there when he was up with Astrid last night. But that was strange. He hadn't heard anything last night, nor had he seen anything. It must have been way more caught up into the moment than he thought. To let something like this happen while it was around. It was very careless of him. What was he thinking?

Wait a second...where had the raiders came from? They were literally in the middle of nowhere! There was no possible way that they just happened to have stumbled across this island and take everything in sight.

Or was it? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Ugh, this is why he should have not been put in charge." Snotlout grumbled.

"For once, I agree with this lunatic!" Ruffnut said. "You could have at least let us keep our dragons!"

"Yeah!" A male voice shouted.

"Now we are completely defenseless and vulnerable. We have no food, no protection. We are sitting ducks out here!" Snorted a female.

"Now, now." Said the same gentle voice from earlier.

Hiccup immediately recognized it to be his mother's voice. She pushed her way through the crowd and stood confidently next to her son.

"Letting go of our dragons was the smartest thing he could have done." She continued. "It was the best thing."

"No it wasn't!" Nail snapped, her eyes blazing. "I see how you work. Just couldn't be the only person in Berk without a dragon. You had to make all of us set our dragons free so that we would have to feel the same pain you felt. You said that you would bring them back when man learns to coexist with them. Even Thor himself knows that's not gonna happen!"

Hiccup awkwardly scratched the back of his head, then gave a calming sigh.

"Listen," He said. "Good or bad-"

"Bad." Snotlout said.

"Definitely bad." Ruffnut agreed.

"Probably the worst idea you ever came up with," Tuffnut said.

Hiccup drew a sharp breath.

"As I was saying. What happened, has happened. There's nothing we can do about now except take action." He said.

"Uh huh, and how do you suppose we do that?" Someone said from the crowd.

"By finishing the ships and establishing a patrol unit." He said.

"A patrol unit?" Fishlegs asked, his eyes filled with wonder.

It was as if the mention of the new rank seemed to ease all the fire in the air. Everyone was actually listening.

Hiccup couldn't suppress a smile as looked at his fellow vikings.

"Yes, a patrol unit. We need people to keep watch of our island so that something like this doesn't happen again. With the ships, it will only be so rare each time we make a route out to trade. We must conserve our resources; therefore, we cannot allow anyone to take it from us."

Nail looked sheepishly at him before giving him a thoughtful nod. Along with her, others began to nod in agreement with their chief's new idea. Valka beamed at him in a way like never before. It actually warmed his heart.

"So, that's nice and all, but who will be on patrol at what times?" Snotlout asked.

"I'm glad you asked that." Hiccup said. "Do we have any volunteers?"

"I volunteer!" Nail said.

"Me too!" Said Fishlegs.

"As do I!" Ruffnut said.

"I'll do it as long as I get to be with beardy!" Tuffnut said.

"Ugh, since you are practically begging me to, I guess I'll do it." Snotlout said. "But you owe me."

Hiccup turned his head from side to side as he watched more villagers wave their hands to volunteer for the new position. For once in his life, Hiccup felt proud of himself.

"If you want the spot, then it is all yours. I'll have a scroll with the leaders and what time of day you will be patrolling ready as soon as possible. Until then, lets get back started on these ships. The sooner they are done, the sooner we can get everything back."

Everyone gave friendly murmurs along with subtle cheering at their chief before leaving.

As the crowd dispersed, Nail walked up towards Hiccup with a low, respectful bow.

"My chief, I apologize for my behavior. I don't know what came over me." She said shamefully.

"It is okay, Nail." He said. "I don't blame your for saying what you did. Everything was rather heated, was it? No need to apologize."

She looked up at him with bright eyes, a grin on her face.

"Thank you," She said, her voice kind. "You are too kind."

She gave one last respectful nod as she retreated back towards the end of the island to continue working on the ships along with the rest of the dragon riders.

Hiccup gave a deep sigh as he felt the tension leave his body, his shoulders slumping and his posture weakening. He stretched for a second as he heard a faint door closing from behind him.

He turned around to see that Astrid had finally gotten up. She rubbed her eyes sleepily as she took her place beside Hiccup.

"Ugh, what happened? I just heard a lot of yelling." She said, turning her head into her husband's shoulder.

Hiccup held her close for a second before allowing his eyes to meet hers.

"We have a problem.." He said. "A big one.."


	9. Chapter 9

Astrid looked at Hiccup with pure confusion. She literally just woke up and already was starting to regret climbing out of bed.

"A Snotlout Nail problem?" Astrid questioned. "Because that can be solved in under 30 seconds."

Hiccup shook his head.

"We aren't hidden anymore." He said, looking up into the sky.

Astrid followed his gaze up, then glanced over at him.

"What...what do you mean?" She asked. "Of course we aren't hidden. The world-."

"I meant from our enemies Astrid.." Hiccup said, cutting her off.

Astrid's blue eyes stared into Hiccup's deep jade eyes. She could tell just by the way he was looking at her that he was serious.

"Enemies? As in hunters?" She asked.

"Raiders," Hiccup corrected.

"But, how?" Astrid said, her voice trailing off.

"They took everything. Our village is in disarray." Hiccup said. "And its all my fault."

Astrid placed a hand on his heart, looking at him with disbelief.

"No, it's not." She said. "You couldn't have predicted this. Nobody could have. You didn't know."

"But I should have." Hiccup said, a slight flash of rage burned in his eyes. "I just assumed that because we let our dragons go and took everyone to the end of the world that everything would get better. But its not. Now we are sitting here, defenseless. I established a patrol unit for now, but what do they do when raiders actually come? Come back and tell us? We won't be prepared. We don't even have any weapons. I don't know what to do..."

Hiccup faltered to the ground, resting his head on his hands. Astrid gave him a sorrowful look before crouching down with him. She was trying to find the right words to say, but they just wouldn't come. They needed an idea. And they needed one fast.

"Hiccup." She whispered.

He turned his towards her.

"I know things look bad now." She said. "But everything that you have done was for the best. Sure, we are vulnerable now, but we can change that. We will change that."

She felt her cheeks grow hot, her body warming with senses of ideas. It was as if Thor himself gave her belief and strength because her mind began to roam with new changes.

"You established a patrol unit, correct?" She said.

Hiccup nodded.

"Then lets establish more units!" Astrid said gleefully. "Think about it. We can make a difference, make everything safer for everyone. Just because me and you are the leaders doesn't mean that it should just be us two making the rules. There are other people out here in New Berk, and I'm sure they have some excellent opinions. Some that might prove useful."

Hiccup thought over Astrid's words, but remained silent. Astrid bit her lip before continuing.

"We can have a leader's council, and make a Great Circle."

"A Great Circle?" Hiccup said, it seemed as if the idea intrigued him.

"A Great Circle." She repeated. "Once a month, the whole village can gather together to celebrate all that the Gods have done for us, and pray to them for strength and bravery. It's something that we all need, and a great excuse to show our appreciation to them."

Hiccup nodded, smiling.

"I like that idea." He said.

Astrid felt her body light up with a sense of hope and renewal as she pressed her head against her husbands chest. He held her close for a second, then began to softly chuckle.

"You are absolutely right." He said. "I'm glad that I have such a talented and smart wife."

He laid a kiss on her cheek before rising. He outstretched his hand towards her to help her up; Astrid could see his eyes bright with ideas already.

"Come on!" He said, bouncing back towards their house.

Astrid shook her head happily before looking up at Hiccup.

"What are you doing this time?" She said. "Shouldn't we be overlooking the ship process and the villagers?"

"I left them a picture." He said. "They should be fine."

"Key word: Should be. Not that they _will be._" Astrid laughed. "Hopefully they won't mess anything up."

* * *

**Back With the Ship Builders:**

"Where's Hiccstrid?" Snotlout said, tossing a stone into the water with a gentle splash.

"I'm sure they will be here soon." Fishlegs said.

"Beats me." Said a young, bulky male. "I don't think they are coming anytime soon."

"Well, we can't just sit here and do nothing." Ruffnut said. "I say we go on without them!"

"I say we go back home." Sneered Snotlout.

"No, we are staying." Said a female with a cold voice.

The Ship building crew turned their head to see the great stance of Nail. Her brown hair waved in the breeze as she made her way over.

"Ruffnut is right. We might as well get started. They seem to think that other matters are important other than our future, but that's okay. We don't need them looking over us 24/7 like little kids. We are adults for Diabolos's sake!"

"Diabolos?" Snotlout questioned.

"Who in Thor's name is that?" Ruffnut snapped.

"He's the King of the Gods, duh." Nail said.

"Nun uh!" A male said. "Odin is the King of Gods. Every Viking knows that."

Nail shot a murderous look at the male, then relaxed.

"Oh silly me. I must have forgotten. I hope I didn't work you guys up any." She said.

"Oh of course not." The male said.

"Yeah everyone just needs a reminder once and while." Said the other male.

"Yes, _everyone needs to know who the King of the Gods is." _Nail said, gritting her teeth. "For now though my fellow vikings, lets get started back on completing these ships. It seems as if someone has to."

Everyone murmured their approval as they began to work back on the ship. Nail studied the diagram of the ship that Hiccup drew out before going back to her place with some of the other vikings and starting on her work.

**_~7 hours later_**

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Nail screamed at the top of her lungs.

Everyone began to coward at the sound of her booming voice, her face full of rage.

"How?! How is this even possible?!" She shouted. "All you had to do was look at the picture and copy the design! What-what-what-what IS THAT?!"

Everyone turned to look at their disfigured ship creations. One was tiny, not even a sheep could fit inside it. Another had scraps and marks along the sides as it positioned in a strange, awkward way. The rest either looked completely different or didn't even have a place for a sail. The only ships that actually looked decent was the one Nail herself worked on and the ones the young, bulky men worked on. But even their own ships had not been completed.

"How did you get that, out of that?!" She yelled at Fishlegs.

"It was a complicated design!" He said.

"The only thing that's going to be _complicated _is putting your head back on after I knock it off your neck!" Nail said.

"Nail, calm down babe. We still have time." Snotlout said. "We can fix it."

"Ughhhhh!" She said.

"How did Hiccup and Astrid put up with y'all for all this time? I would have been kil-." She suddenly caught herself.

She shook her feelings away from her, then gave a resounding, calm sigh.

"Your right." She said to Snotlout. "Forget the rest of the ships, there's no fixing them. Hiccup and Astrid will have to be disappointed. Let's work on the only two ships that look like they won't capsize or sink in less than 1 minute. And to make sure you are all doing it right, I will be overlooking all of you."

"Yes ma'am." Said the ship building crew.

Even the Snotlout and other dragon riders bowed their heads submissively at Nail, as if she had became their new leader.

They abandoned their other creations and went towards the two normal ships and began to start working. Nail felt her muscles tense as she looked up towards the dusky, orange-yellow sun.

_"I"m running out of_ time." She thought miserably. "_These muttonheads, these fools, can't do anything right to save their life. I have to act soon, or else everything will go wrong. She is waiting, they are all waiting. I can't be the one to disappoint. I have come this far, but I must reach farther. _

_My life depends on it..."_


	10. Chapter 10

Hiccup grabbed a long, tan scroll from his desk drawer and laid it down on a table. He pulled up two chairs for him and Astrid, then grabbed two pencils.

"Okay." He said. "First things first. We will start with ranking the villagers."

He headed the scroll with the word **Ranks**, then wrote the word **Leaders **right underneath it. He placed his name and Astrid's name under Leaders, then left a space right under.

"We need to decide who the third leader should be. It should be someone respected, cunning, and strong." Hiccup said. "So I vote Nail."

Astrid spun her head to look at Hiccup quicker than light, a frown upon her face.

"What? No!" She retorted. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard you say, and I've known you my whole life."

"Astrid," Hiccup said. "I know you and Nail have your differences, but I think that she would do great. She's a sincere viking.

"The only thing that she is sincere in is her cruelty." Astrid argued.

"Cruelty?" Hiccup said. "Astrid you have no proof."

"My gut is my proof." She snapped.

Hiccup shook his head, clear that he didn't want to turn this into an argument.

"Okay," He said, giving a disappointed sigh. "Who do you want to be the third leader?"

"Valka." Astrid said, the tension in her voice drifting away. "She's been chieftess before; she would know what to do. She is also very respected and kind. She would make an amazing addition. Not to mention that she doesn't allow little things to make her mad. She is calm and friendly with a non hostile personality."

"You have a point there." Hiccup said, pleased that his wife thought so highly of her mother-in-law.

He quickly wrote down his mother's name, then drew a line, separating the leaders from the patrollers.

"Okay," Astrid said. "From morning to noon, we need 5 patrollers. Afternoon to evening, 5 more vikings, evening to midnight 5 more patrollers, then midnight to morning, 10 patrollers."

"Why so many at night?" Hiccup asked.

"To make sure nobody who is not supposed to be here slips in. With 10 sets of eyes, then the island will be guarded like a fortress." Astrid said. "Safety is priority."

Hiccup nodded in agreement, then started writing down names.

"Alright." He said. "So, the Lead Morning Patroller will be Thyra. She is a morning viking, quick, quiet, and ray of shine. She would be perfect. Followed by Rune, Frida, Yrsa, and Njal, they will make sure we will be safe. Honest and true vikings for sure."

Astrid smiled, glad that her husband was thinking clearly again. He wrote down the names and the time of day, then drew another line.

"My turn." Astrid said, picking up her pencil. "I think that Trygve would do great. He is always up and active around this time of day."

Astrid wrote his name as the leader of the afternoon patrol, then wrote down her choice of the other four vikings that would follow.

Hiccup and Astrid continued back and forth picking vikings for the ranks, until finally it came to the midnight to morning patrol group. Astrid felt uneasy, a knot twisting into her stomach. She had a bad feeling about this one.

"The midnight group." Hiccup said. "Nail will be the patrol leader."

Astrid felt her face grow hot, but at this point, she didn't think that she could persuade Hiccup into dropping her down towards the lower ranks. She honestly didn't think that anybody else could do the job of being leader, even if she hated to admit it.

"Following Nail, it will be Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Sven, Signe, Emerald, Lash, and Scorch."

"You must be joking." Astrid said. "You are literally putting all of them on the same team? We might as well not even have a patrol group for night time. They will let anything slip past them!"

"They are the only vikings left Astrid." Hiccup said. "Besides, they have all been at each other throats, so with them being on the same team-."

"They are going to murder each other!" Astrid shouted, cutting her husband off.

"No, they are not." Hiccup said. "They will use this to strengthen their bonds. Maybe they can actually start working as one again. You know, like old times."

"Yeah... like old times." Astrid sighed.

Hiccup gave her a sorrowful look, then kissed her forehead.

"Everything is going to work out. I promise."

Astrid smiled, then nodded.

"I hope so." She whispered.

* * *

**Ranks: **

**Leaders: **

Hiccup

Astrid

Valka

* * *

**Patrollers: **

_Morning: _

_Leader: Thyra_

Rune

Frida

Yrsa

Njal

* * *

_Afternoon:_

_Leader: Trygve_

Snow

Forrest

Dove

River

* * *

_Evening:_

_Leader: Dawn_

Krystal

Cream

Penelope

Lyria

* * *

_Midnight:_

_Leader: Nail  
_

Snotlout

Fishlegs

Tuffnut

Ruffnut

Emerald

Lash

Scorch

Sven

Signe


	11. Chapter 11

_**~2 Months Later**_

_**Narrator: Hiccup Haddock**_

_Though only a short amount of time has passed, so much has gotten done. The Great Circle has just been finished along with the trade ships. Valka has been making an excellent addition as the third leader, and the island is secure and safe.  
_

_All the scouts have been working together perfectly, even Nail's group. She made it very clear that she wasn't going to tolerate unjust behavior and actions. She split the dragon riders up along with the other scouts along side the island. They haven't disappointed, but there is still time to. _

_Our provisions have been plentiful; however, we have to travel over 2 hours to actually get there. Its definitely not something that we can do every single day. Or every week at that. The plan is to pick up supplies every month, and only under dire circumstances should we get things any earlier. _

_Everything has been well, but the weirdest thing has been Astrid. Every morning all I hear is her throwing up and gasping for breath. She also has been having strange sleeping patterns. Usually she gets out of bed easy, but that's been different lately. She can go the entire morning in bed. _

_The thing that worries me the most though is her new eating habits. I know I said that we have much food and other supplies, but she eats enough for at least 2 grown vikings. I don't know what to do, or what is wrong with her. But I do know for certain that there is something wrong. _

* * *

Hiccup winced as he heard the sound of wet splashing against the ground once again. He didn't dare walk into their bathroom, knowing that he might drop and be sick right along with his wife if he did.

"Are you okay?" He whimpered. "You've been throwing up for the past hour."

"I'm f-in-e." She called, coughing in between her words.

She gave a loud huff, then started back at it again.

"What did you eat?" He called. "Maybe that food isn't as fresh as I thought."

"No," She said. "The food is fine. I'm just feeling a little-."

She began to empty her stomach once more with vomit.

Hiccup squeezed his eyes, then gave a sigh. He had to make sure she was okay. He couldn't leave her to be sick all alone.

He turned towards the window, looking to see the morning rays. Thyra was already commanding her scouts, splitting them up alongside the island.

Hiccup walked forward towards the bathroom, bracing himself to see the mess that Astrid has made in there. He could already feel his stomach turning uncomfortably. He slowly pushed the cracked door all the way open, and immediately, he started to regret everything.

"Oh my Gods!" He said, looking around at the Vomit Wonderland.

It was everywhere!

"Astrid. How did you... why is there..?" Hiccup felt his heart sink deep into his stomach.

Astrid's throw up was in the bucket, around the bucket, near the door, and..

"Dear Thor!" Hiccup shouted. "How did you get it on the ceiling?!"

Hiccup looked up at wet brownish white liquid dripping from the bathroom ceiling. He looked up, then down, then up, then back down. He started to feel sick, a sharp, nausea feeling washing over him.

Astrid turned to face Hiccup, her eyes watering and the color drained from her face. She placed one hand on her stomach and the other one remained on the side of the bucket. She looked so sick.

Hiccup sighed, then carefully walked over towards Astrid. He rubbed her back gently as she began to cough and sputter out more vomit.

"Astrid. Are you sure nothing is wrong?" He questioned. "You've been like this for 4 weeks. I'm really starting to worry."

"I'm fine." She said, turning to look down into the bucket. "Don't worry about me."

"Astrid, I always worry about you." Hiccup said. "There's something wrong. Maybe we should go see Gothi. Just to get you checked up."

Astrid looked at him, then at the floor. She closed her eyes, and gave a slight nod. Hiccup was actually very surprised.

"Really?" He asked in shock. "No argument? Your not going to fight me on this?"

Astrid didn't say anything. Instead, she pushed herself off the ground and stood up. She wobbled a little, but then she quickly steadied herself. Her entire body just looked flushed, as if she needed to lay down and never get back up.

Hiccup felt his heart sink as she took her in his arms. She leaned gently against his shoulder, her breath rugged and harsh. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead as they both began to leave the bathroom.

Hiccup tried his hardest not to grimace at the sound of his boot squishing Astrid's throw up. He gave her a soft look as he turned to shut the bathroom door. He knew for sure that he might have to be the one to clean her mess up. Right now, though, he didn't mind. He just wanted his wife to be okay.

* * *

The sun was a little higher in the sky by the time Hiccup and Astrid made it out of their house. Villagers and patrol teams scattered the island, usual smells and scents filling the air. Hiccup studied his island carefully while keeping an arm around Astrid. Everything seemed to be normal.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the ancient viking's hut; it looked exactly like the one from Old Berk. He wondered if Gothi took her house with her when they flew to the end of the world. He gave a sharp knock, then patiently waited for her to answer the door. However, a familiar voice called him instead.

"Chief!" The female shouted.

Hiccup turned to see Thyra. The blonde haired female came dashing up towards him. Her green eyes shining in the sunlight and her smile was pretty and wide. She gave a respectful bow then looked Hiccup in the eyes.

"I was hoping to give you a status check on the island." She said, her voice cheerful.

Hiccup felt his muscles tense up. She had to pick the worst time to give a status check. He wanted to shout at her, make her go away, do something. Instead though, he gave a sigh.

"Thyra, now isn't the best time."

Just as the words came out his mouth, Gothi finally answered her door. Astrid gave Hiccup a thoughtful look, then nuzzled him.

"Go, listen to what Thyra has to say. I'll be fine." She said.

Hiccup gave her an even stare.

"No I'm coming with you." He said.

"Hiccup." Astrid said.

She laced her fingers in his, then gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"I will be okay." She said.

Hiccup gave a defeated sigh as he watched Astrid step inside Gothi's home. He turned to face a sorrowful Thyra. Her face hurt and a little red.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. Are you sure you want to listen? I can always catch you at a better time. We have all day!"

Hiccup shook his head.

"No," He said, despite the way he was feeling. "I'm sure its important. You have my full attention."

* * *

~_**With Gothi and Astrid**_

Astrid sat down on a small wooden chair as Gothi drew some shapes into the dirt she had laid in her house. Astrid recognized the symbols immediately, and gave her symptoms.

"Lately I've been throwing up every morning." She began. "I've been really tired and weak, eating more, a lot more. Having a hard time getting out of bed. I missed my period.. And that's pretty much it."

Astrid looked up at Gothi, who had gone completely still. Her jaw was dropped and her eyes were unreadable. She had no idea what it meant. Was she dying?

Gothi pulled up another chair and stood on it. She felt Astrid's forehead a few times, then rubbed her fingers together. She stepped off the stool and grabbed a small wooden cup. The ones that they used for drinking. Gothi handed it to Astrid, then pushed her onto her feet and towards the bathroom.

Gothi dropped some dirt on the floor in front of the bathroom entrance, then drew a picture. Astrid eyed it, then shook her head.

"You want me to pee in this cup?" She questioned.

The elder nodded.

Shrugging, Astrid closed the door behind her and pulled down her skirt and underwear. She gently released herself, feeling ridiculous. Not much came out of her, so she was hoping that it was enough.

She set the cup down on the floor as she wiped with a small cloth. She pulled her skirt and underwear back up, then walked back out of the bathroom. She gave the cup to Gothi, who stared at it for a second, then went off into another room.

Astrid sat back down on the chair and patiently waited, her mind roaming. She wondered if what was going on with her was good or bad. She began to bounce her leg in anticipation. She felt her body becoming hot.

Suddenly, Astrid heard a loud _**THUD **_hit the floor. She jumped up, running to see the source of the sound.

She walked into the room where Gothi was, only to see that the old woman was out cold on the floor. The cup with her urine was spilled out close beside her.

What happened?

Astrid gently touched Gothi's chest, feeling a small heartbeat.

Good, she wasn't dead. But what caused her to pass out.

Astrid looked around, and noticed some pictures that Gothi was scribbling to herself. She didn't know what order they went in, but she could make a good guess.

The first picture was the symptoms that Astrid said that she was having. However, the picture's eyes looked weird.. Different. Had her eyes looked like that? Further on, Astrid saw a picture with the cup with the urine along with some writing that she couldn't understand.

Finally she came to the last picture, and it nearly made her heart stop. She felt as if she was about to drop and be knocked out right along with Gothi. She studied the picture, hoping to make something else out of it.

No matter how hard she stared, the picture stayed the same. Astrid felt mixed emotions. Her body was trembling and she felt herself break into a cold sweat.

The last picture was a _baby bump. _


End file.
